


Over You

by alwayswithatoneofsurprise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, a little bit of Sam and Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswithatoneofsurprise/pseuds/alwayswithatoneofsurprise
Summary: “Yeah. How did you get closure? How did you just move on?”





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been gone for a while. Life got hectic, I got uninspired and I have really struggled the past, well, for a while. With writing, with everything. But I’ve missed it, I’ve missed these characters and I’ve missed their stories and I have missed all of you. This is a one shot, just a short one, but one whole one piece of writing, posted all at the same time so I don’t have to leave you guys hanging for a fucking long ass time. (Apologies, I promise updates ARE COMING! I swear it). 
> 
> Also yes, I stole this off Friends, but I was rewatching it (yet again) and this scene is PERFECT!

In all honesty, Steve cannot handle his liquor. He may look like he can, and a lot of people sure as hell assume that he can. But he really cannot. So, he doesn’t usually drink with dinner. But he can’t help ordering a large glass of wine when the waiter comes to his table and asks if he would like to order anything while he waits.

He hates been late himself, but he really wishes that maybe for dates he could arrive slightly later than he does, because then he wouldn’t have those horrible fifteen minutes of wondering if his date will even show up. The wondering why he even bothered to spend half an hour wondering if that shirt was the right shirt, and whether it was important his belt matched his shoes. He hates looking like a fool as his eyes hopefully scan the restaurant as he attempts to convince himself and the waiters that he will order shortly, just as soon as his date arrives, he will only be a few minutes away surely. Luckily, its only happened the once, but he always worries it will happen again. Is always so sure it will.

By the time his date arrives, apologetic and wet from the rain, Steve is onto his second glass of wine and is definitely not comparing Brent to Bucky.

“I’m sorry I’m a little nervous.” Steve pauses, sure he didn’t speak but hearing his thoughts aloud regardless, he looks over the table at Brody who blushes a little, and Steve realises that Brody spoke. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but this is my first ‘first date’ in a while.”

Steve doesn’t really know why he asks, but he does anyway, “Bad breakup?”

“The fucking worst, I just- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t, uh yeah bad breakup.” Brad stares down at his lap, his hands twisting together. He looks flustered and tired, and Steve feels bad for him, wants to buy him a hot chocolate and wrap him up in a blanket and then leave him alone. Forever.

“I’m sorry Brent, that’s awful.” Steve offers him a small smile. Bad breakups are awful. Well any breakup is awful.

“It’s Brock.” Fuck, of course it is. What a fucking weird name, Steve shakes his head and apologises, wondering why he is even here, when all he can think about is stupid Nat and Bucky probably making out on the couch in Bucky’s apartment right now. The couch that they sat and binged Stranger Things on, the traitor. How could he? “But yeah, at least I have closure.”

“Closure?”

Brad, fuck no, Brock nods, opening the menu in front of him, obviously not keen on this particular thread of conversation. “Yeah, I’ve moved on, it took a long while but I have.”

Steve senses Brent wants to talk about other things, so they do. They order dinner and Steve orders another glass of wine, to calm his nerves, or something, he isn’t really sure. But as he cuts up his steak and stabs at his salad, he can’t stop thinking about that word, _closure_. That’s what he needs, he really does need closure. He needs to move on from Bucky, Bucky is clearly happy, and content and he is happy that Bucky is happy, he really fucking is. But he would also love to be happy himself, he would love to be on a date and be genuinely interested in his date talking about going fishing in some place Steve doesn’t know and won’t remember.

He waits for Brock to finish his sentence and then take another mouthful of food, stopping him from saying anything else for a moment before Steve asks, “How did you get it?”

“The salmon?”

Steve almost groans, he doesn’t give a flying fuck about the fishing trip this guy takes. He immediately feels bad about not caring, but with the alcohol floating around in his brain that feeling doesn’t last very long, not when he wants to know how Brock managed it. “No. Closure.”

Brock looks a little surprised. He may not have been on a date in a while, but Steve is sure that maybe talking about exes isn’t really a go to conversation topic. But he can’t help it. “With my ex you mean?”

“Yeah. How did you get closure? How did you just move on?” Steve needs to move on, because honestly all he can think about is telling Bucky about his date. He’s already hoping that Bucky looks a little hurt, secretly he wishes Bucky is upset by him dating, but he knows Bucky won’t care about that, will just be sad that he didn’t tell Bucky he made a tinder.

“Uh I…”

Steve sighs, already expecting a staple answer that is no help to him at all. And he needs help. He needs to get over Bucky. He really does. “Please do not tell me it just sort of happens.” Brad just stares at him, a little unsure, hesitant almost. Steve sighs, pushes his plate away from him and groans. He takes another sip of wine, his fourth glass he thinks. “Ugh. I’m sorry. It’s pathetic I know. I’m on a date with a really nice guy.”

Brent chuckles. Steve inwardly curses himself, he can’t even remember this guys name. It wasn’t Brent, or Brad, he knew that. It was… he stares at his date for a minute, not seeing him, just thinking. His date watches him, and Steve sighs, “All I can think about is him.”

“The him isn’t me I’m guessing?” His date, Brock says, leaning back a little in his chair, his smile dimming.

“All I can think about his Bucky, and his stupid couch, and his Natasha. I just, I want to get over him. I need to get over him. Why can’t I do that? I never even actually dated him, we weren’t a thing, so this should be easy. Why can’t I do that?”

Brock sighs, he tries to cover it, but Steve hears it all the same. “Uh, look my 8 year relationship ended, you are going to be absolutely fine, you just can’t see it now because you haven’t had any closure.”

“I know that’s what I need, that’s why I am asking! How do I get that closure?” Steve drains his wine glass. He scowls as Brock watches him sadly as Steve pours himself yet another glass. He can’t remember when he ordered the bottle but looking at Brock’s glass of water, he’s pretty sure he ordered it for himself.

“Well you know, uh. I’m sorry but there is no one way. There is no one fix to this. You just, uh, whatever it takes so you can finally say to him, I’m over you.” It doesn’t escape Steve’s attention that Brock is pulling the bottle ever so subtly to his side of the table as Steve takes a large swig of his drink.

“I’m over you. That’s what it is. Closure. That’s what I need.” Steve muses.

Brock smiles, content that this portion of the conversation is over and returns to his dinner. He starts talking again, finishing his story about some fishing trip. Steve nods along for a few minutes, his gaze on the wall behind Brock as he thinks.

Without shifting his gaze to his date, Steve interrupts his story, “I’m gonna call him.”

“Now?”

Steve lets out a small frustrated sigh. This guy really isn’t that clever. “Course now, I need closure.”

Brock gives a small nod as Steve picks his phone up off the table and dials Bucky’s number. This date wasn’t going well, but Steve didn’t really care, Brock was staring at his salad like it was the most interesting thing in the world as Steve waits, waits for Bucky to pick up.

“Hey you’ve reached Bucky,”

Steve grins he loves the sound of his voice, of that Brooklyn drawl, “Machine.” He informs Brock. Who if Steve is been honest, does not look at all interested in Steve getting closure, selfish prick. “Just waiting for the beep.”

“Good.” Brock gives him a strained smile.

“Bucky? Hi! It’s me Steve. Your friend Steve, not the one you work with. Steve Rogers. I mean I’m Steve Rogers, the one you work with isn’t Steve Rogers. Obviously, you know that, you work with him-”

“Steve.” Brock prompts, embarrassed for him. Trying to get him to stop rambling, to focus.

“Uh, I’m just calling to say, that uhm, everything’s fine, and I’m really happy for you and your couch. And Natasha. So obviously I’m over you. I am over you. I am completely over yooou! And that my friend is what they call closure!” Steve grins, hanging up the phone and smiling at Brock whose eyes are searching the room, desperately trying to catch the waitresses eye to get the check and get the hell out of here.

**…**

Steve’s head really hurts. His whole body is sore and his mouth tastes like absolute shit. He groans, rolls over to the other side of his bed and realises that he is not at home in his king bed but rather in the king single in Sam’s spare room, as he rolls himself directly onto the floor. God, he must have been really drunk to end up here last night instead of making it home.

Forgoing a t-shirt he pulls on a pair of running shorts that he keeps in the dresser in Sam’s spare room, along with assorted clothing items he managed to leave here over the years.

“Morning!” Bucky smiles as Steve emerges from the bedroom. Steve ignores the fact that Bucky is still sweating from his morning run, his shirt hanging over the back of the one of the kitchen chairs as Falcon follows him eagerly around the kitchen, completely ignoring Steve as Bucky tips some biscuits into his bowl.

“Hey!” Steve smiles back in reply, nodding when Bucky gestures to the coffee machine.

“How was your date?” Bucky asks just as Steve says, “Where’s Sam?”

Bucky laughs, “In Virginia, with Maria remember? I’m looking after Falcon.” He pushes the coffee cup into Steve’s hand as Steve leans against the couch.

“Oh right. My date, uh I don’t know, I remember a restaurant and wine, lots of wine.”

Bucky chuckles as he makes himself a cup of coffee, “So not so good?”

“He was nice, I think? I don’t know.”

Bucky gives him a sympathetic smile that makes Steve kind of mad. It’s that stupid smile people in couples seem to give to their single friends, like being single is such a sad state of affairs. Honestly, if Bucky tells him ‘its just a matter of time before he finds the one’ he will actually punch him.

Steve sighs, trying to figure out what actually happened last night. He stares at Bucky for a few moments, “Did we talk last night?”

“No. Shit that reminds me!” He grabs the phone charger off the bench, “I left my charger at home, so my phones been dead since last night.”

Steve nods as he takes another large sip of his coffee. He probably didn’t leave a great impression on his date last night. Brent? No, that wasn’t it, his name was… Brock. He was attractive, well sort of, but not a very interesting person. Well, Steve just didn’t really remember what they talked about, so he can’t have been interesting.

“Dude I’m sorry I missed your call!” Bucky shouts from the bedroom.

Steve glances over to Sam’s room as Bucky pops his head out, of the room, his eyebrow raised. “My call?” Steve shakes his head, he doesn’t know anymore about it than Bucky.

He tries to think, tries to remember when he called Bucky. Probably when Bucky came and picked him up, but if Bucky didn’t answer then that can’t have been the case.

“Yeah, looks like you left a message.” Bucky says, leaning against the door frame, his phone against his ear.

Steve takes another sip of his coffee. “I did?”

He sort of remembers talking to Bucky last night, but maybe that what was when he got home? He doesn’t remember calling Bucky. Maybe he just wanted a ride, maybe he just…. Oh.

“Fuck.” Steve mutters, his memories finally crashing down on him. All the wine, all the talking about Bucky and closure, and oh my god, he called Bucky. Steve is up on his feet in a second, “PUT DOWN THE PHONE!”

Bucky doesn’t move. “PUT THE FUCKING PHONE DOWN!” Steve is rushing towards him, he jumps over the couch and goes to grab the phone, but Bucky pushes him away. Steve tackles Bucky, shoving him towards the bed, pulling the charger out of his phone and sending the phone flying across the room as Bucky lands on the bed, Steve falling on top of him.

“No no no no…” Steve is muttering, shaking his head, staring at the phone that is lying on the floor by the cupboard door. The phone that is now playing another message, the sound of Maria’s laughter barely audible.

Bucky is still, his face completely expressionless. “You’re over me?”

“Fuck…” Steve sighs, still laying on top of Bucky, trying to think of something to say, trying to think of a better thing to say that fuck.

“When, when were you under me?” Bucky shifts a little, trying to get a better view of Steve’s face, his eyes desperately searching Steve’s expression. Steve is still swearing to himself as he realises that he is actually laying on top of Bucky now.

Steve rushes to his feet, “Uh I, uhm. Well…”

Bucky sits up, he hasn’t taken his eyes off Steve’s face. His watching him, so carefully and Steve just wants to disappear, “You’re over me?”

What can he say? What should he say? Lie? How can he? He can’t pretend it’s a wrong number, because he says Bucky’s fucking name. He can’t blame the alcohol cause that didn’t make him say those things his heart did. Fuck. Steve settled on the truth. “Honestly, no. But I’m trying to be.”

“Steve...” Bucky breathes his name as he rises to his feet and takes a step towards Steve.

Steve retreated into the living room, his hands frantically running through his hair as he headed towards his coffee cup, he needed more coffee, he needed a time machine. He needed this to not change anything, “Please can we not make this weird. I’m sorry, look, I.. I promise I won’t be weird around you and Nat and..”

“Nat and I?” Bucky was still at Sam’s bedroom door, staring at him with such an open look of his confusion on his face.

Steve sighed, this was not how he wanted his morning to go. This is not how he wanted Bucky to find about his secret pining. He even liked Nat, apart from the fact that he was jealous of her and was predisposed to dislike her since she was the one screwing Bucky. Aside from that she was lovely, and smart as hell,  “Look I can still spend time with your girlfriend, I won’t be all weird about-”

Steve looked up from his hands to find Bucky right in front of him, he didn’t see him move across the room. “Nat isn’t my girlfriend.”

“But, you bought a couch together!”

Bucky barked out a laugh, “You and Sam bought a foosball table when you lived together!”

“Oh.” Steve was an idiot. He was a complete and utter idiot. But they were, they seemed so… Shit.

Bucky was watching him tentatively as Steve continued to stare at the ground, his gaze returning to Bucky’s face as Bucky’s fingers brushed against Steve’s chin, lightly titling Steve’s face up, “Stevie.”

“Yeah?” Steve couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Not with Bucky’s fingers now absentmindedly brushing against Steve’s stubble as though Bucky didn’t even realise he was still touching him.

“I’d really like it if you dropped that nonsense.” Steve’s face dropped, he prayed the ground would just swallow him whole. Sam was a good friend, a close friend, but Bucky was his best friend and now he was going to lose him forever. But Bucky just smiled and spread his palm against Steve’s face, forcing Steve’s gaze from the wall behind Bucky to his face, “I’d much prefer if you stopped trying to get over me and spent a little more effort trying to get under me.”

Steve’s heart stopped.

“What?”

“You are such an idiot.” Bucky chuckled and took another step towards him, his hands going straight to his hips as he pulled Steve towards him. “I love you Steven Grant Rogers. I think I have since the moment I met you.”

“I love you too James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve grinned, his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s ass as he pulled him closer to him. He let out a soft sound as he felt Bucky against him. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s.

The feel of Bucky’s tongue running along his bottom lip, his teeth tugging on the corner of Steve’s lip, his hands pulling Steve even closer to him, and the little moan that slipped between Bucky’s lips as he felt Steve hard against him… this kiss, this moment was worth everything else. All the waiting, all the pining, all those nights alone with only the thought of Bucky’s hand instead of his, everything was worth this moment.

And all the moments after?

Fuck… Steve would happily do it all over again just for another day like this. But as Bucky moaned his name as Steve pushed into him, Steve knew that from now on there would only be days like this.  

**…**

“You fucked on my table!” Sam yelled at Steve down the phone a few days later. Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to the shell of Steve’s ear. “My kitchen table!”

Steve blushed, “We clea-”

“On my table!” Sam was not having it. Steve doesn’t want to ask how Sam knows. Although he suspects that after their fourth round on that table it did start to get a little wobbly. But in fairness, they spent a lot longer on other pieces of Sam’s furniture and they all seemed fine. Well, he hadn’t complained about anything else yet.

“I’m sorry- ” Steve started, desperately trying to focus on Sam as Bucky sucked on Steve’s earlobe.

“I’m not.” Bucky whispered, pulling Steve closer to him as he started trailing kisses down Steve’s chest. Steve smiles as he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, yeah, he’s not sorry either.

“Don’t give me that shit, you are not at all sorry you fucked on my dinner table, you are the happiest I think I’ve ever seen you.” Sam sighed, “I’m happy for you guys but please limit your love making to surfaces I don’t eat off of!”

Bucky grins up at Steve, “Does he know about the coffee table?”

“I can hear that!” Sam yells down the phone and Steve’s chuckles turns to a moan as Bucky brushes his teeth against Steve’s hip.  “Oh my god, are you two serious? You can’t even.. Fucking hell, I’ll see you guys at 7, enjoy yourselves.” Sam hangs up with a sigh.

Steve’s phone hadn’t even hit the mattress before Bucky was taking him into his mouth with a soft moan.

**…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and this is unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes as I try to get back into the swing of things....


End file.
